Tear Down This Curtain (speech)
In 2021, Emporer Pingu Khan made a speech challenging Johnny Stallin, the Ваш собственный возраст мастер of that time, to tear down the Steel Drapes. Pingu made a note to all of the workers on how the current ruler no longer respected the common laborer like Bolsheevic did. He called out to the common penguin to expand trade and force out Johnny's evil by tearing down the curtain. After Johnny's death, East Pengolia eventually agreed to strengthen trade with the other Pengolia, tearing down the Curtain. Pingu was very happy about this. The event It was pitch black outside, not a star in the sky. It was the dead of Antarctica's winter, and the Pengolian winds were howling through the air. The gigantic curtains blew in the wind as it whipped. Pingj Khan was there, wearing a thick greatcoat in addition to his usual Khan hat. Next to him was Bambadoo, the lifetime Пенгуин говорю, о рабочие хотят of the regime. A crowd of penguins had gathered as Koobly began to address the crowd. Bambadoo (who had secretly sided against Johnny for disgracing the workers), announced Koobly to the crowd of workers. Pingu came up to the podium and began to speak. The speech Thank you, friend. Workers of East Pengolia, citizens of West Pengolia: Twelve years ago, Emporer Penghis and Leader Bolsheevic engaged in a massive fight against one another, ending in a split and revolution, and one which, in all honesty, can not be condemned. Well, since then, two leaders have come, each in his turn, in place of Bolsheevic, to ascend to power in East Pengolia. Now, we have this meanie, Johnny Stallin, in power. He meaninglessly abuses certain types of workers tyranically, and is oppressing both to freedom and to the principles your country was founded on. I came to these Drapes because is is, in my opinion, my duty to speak in this place of workers. I confess, I'm drawn here by other things as well: by feeling of equality in your country, which is six years younger than my state and far younger than the USA. I'm standing here, drawn by the productivity of the workers, the efficient and caring spirit, and most of all, by your caring determination to secure a better life from that old meanie, Penghis Khan. Perhaps the composer of "We're Not Gonna Take It" had a strong thing to say about this country. You see, no matter where I look in your socialist world, I see both today, and in your past, "Работники очень умные" Employees are very smart. Your revolution was just, but is your leader? Our gathering today is being braodcast into all sorts of creature's homes outside of Johnny's land. I understand that those in the East are also watching this. To those listening throughout East Pengolia, a special word: Although I can't actually be with you all, I'd like to say that you are my friends regardless of what you did to Penghis. For I join you, as do my fellow friends in the West, in this firm, this unchangable belief: "Джонни не заботиться о рабочем пингвина. does not care about the working penguin". Behind me stands a curtain that spans across the entire Pengolian border, the vast line that divides much of the continent of Antarctica. From the ocean, south, this curtain cuts through Pengolia, in a looming menace of brazen rods, strong fabric, and armed creatures patrolling daily. A rod runs north, up to a U-turn where there is not a visible, obvious curtain. Yet there remains a huge checkpoint and guards all the same- still a restriction on the worker, and though once a needed blockade of ideas, it is now an instrument to impose the will of a totalitarian state on the very creatures who had revolted against such a state. Standing here today, I feel that we're all Pengolian, but seperated. Half of us are workers, oppressed by what was once a border, but is now a scar. The Honorable Mayor McFlapp was once quoted: "It's bloomin' dumb for a Socialist leader to bally oppress their workers, wot wot!". Today I say: As long as this curtain, this scar, is up, as long as these workers can't seek hope, it isn't just the leader that is, according to the Mayor, "blooming dumb", it is the free world too. Yet I don't come here to mourn. We must help them. I find in the Socialists a message of hope, even under the flipper of that meanie, Johnny, a message of triumph. In 2009, the workers emerged from their factories, from Penghis, and found freedom. Across the continent, many revolted against this, though Bolsheevic intended to reach out a flipper of help. In 2010-- as we all know --Bolsheevic decided to make some good diplomacy with the more capitalist realms, and helped bring about what we now know as the "Social Socialists Act". Speaking a while ago in this month, Bolsheevic extended to everyone on the law: "'Zee policy is directed not against vany Noob or 'zee capitalists, but against 'zee bad roads, lack of vobs, sadness, and vesperate vorkers seeking any jobs." Folks listened, and folks built. I saw a display in this museum commermorating the Act. I was struck by the sign on empty ground that multinational friends were going to build on. I bet that penguins about my age can remember these signs throughout East Pengolia. The sign simply read: "The Social Socialist Act is helping here to strengthen the common penguin.". -and oh, happy day, did that dream become real! Just think; factories sprung up and USA deals were struck, rising you into an economic giant. Shoes, buckets, Poppers-- virtually every Penguin Style item has been made and exported here, and East Pengolia really saw a worker rebirth. Under Bolsheevic, there took place a monetary miracle! Bolsheevic and Bambadoo understood true socialism, the practical importance of the worker-- that they make up East Pengolia's economy, and by helping them, everyone flourishes. That a Socialist state can only be prosperous when it actually practices its teachings, that prosperity in such a government can only occur when the worker is helped and lifted up. The Act reduced taxes and expanded free trade, helping a factory laborer become even better and for them to make so much more for all. Why, from 2010 to 2018, the standard of living tripled in your country! Where in 2010 there was empty land, now there is a fantastic industrial output equal to any other country in Antarctica-- busy offices, safe, clean factories, homes for hard laborers and office workers alike! From what seemed to lack a culture came work songs, music, websites, radio stations, and art. Where there was once a new experiment in government, there are happy workers and proud factory laborers, and success in abundance with key emphasis on the employee-- all the wonderful mind of Penguinsky. From Penghis Khan, from nothingness, you workers have, in his leadership and his succesors up until now, built a mighty country like nothing I else can think of. Johnny may have other plans. My friends, there are some things that he didn't count on: "та страна является для рабочих, для предприятий, для повседневных пингвинов, которые рабы на фабрике. Это не для богатых злодеев. country is for the workers, for businesses, for everyday penguins, which are slaves in the factory. It is not for the rich villains.". When I asked him why he was mean to the workers, Johnny Stallin replied: "I wanna bury them.". No, really, he said that. Yet, in East Pengolia today, I see factory workers, I see office folks, I see them in unprecented prosperity and government focus. In Johnny's mind, we see naughtiness, backwardness, reversion to another Penghis Khan, declining focus on you, and a removal of basic neccesities-- a removal of freedom. Despite all the e-mails forwarded to Johnny by Bambadoo here, and even today, Johnny still does not have your best interests at heart. Before Johnny's reign, then, we've seen the truth. There stands this one truth in front of the entire country, this great and inescapable conclusion: Workers are the Socialist's prosperity. Workers pave the way to success with productivity and peace. Workers are the victor! Workers are the backbone of this nation! Now the workers themselves, may, in a limited way, be coming to understand how big of a bully Johnny is. I've heard so much from insiders on how factory workers are putting up portraits of Bolsheevic, how they are rising up against their leader. Some workers have been captured as political prisoners. Certain laborers have put up websites jammed with facts about Johnny. Some are aware of his government bearing down on economic freedom and control. Are these the beginnings of a profound awakening of my Socialist friends? Or are these small gestures, false hopes in their minds, a lonely revolutionist in a rapidly changing government of naughtiness? I for one do not welcome meanies. I feel that happiness and productivity go together with freedom, that the lifting up of the worker can only strengthen the cause of a Socialist state. There is one sign that Johnny can make that would be unmistakable, that would prove dramatically that he respects the workers' cause of happiness and productivity. Leader Johnny Stallin, if you seek peace, if you truly seek to represent what your founders envisioned, if you want prosperity for the workers and for your country, if you seek what Bolsheevic sought: Come here to your gate! Mr. Stallin, open your gate! MR. STALLIN, TEAR DOWN THIS CURTAIN! I understand the worker's plight and the pain they are feeling in this country. I for one pledge my support to their cause and I want to help those the country was founded for. To be sure, we in the USA, or at least my friends and me, must support the workers and resist government expansion. We have to maintain deals and strengthen secret alliances with our factory friends. We seek peace with the Establsihment, we must strive to refocus your government to where it resides. Beginning in 2018, the East Pengolian government is challenging their citizens with grave oppressions. They've installed hundreds of ways to reduce the power of the proletariet, striking everyone from the assembly line penguin to our friends in the cubicles. The workers responded by committing themselves to their original cause unless the government agreed to stop and use the right solution; namely, the return of power to the proletariet. The government refused, and our friends retaliated, and there were difficult days-- days of protesting and strikes in the street, and the government has yet to lay anything on the table. Through it all, the workers hold firm. I invite those who protested the government -- I invite those who are protesting today, to mark this fact: due to the workers remaining strong, the government may eventually lay something on the table. Since we remain strong today, we have within reach the possibility of not merely restricting Johnny's oppression, but eliminating, for the first time, the entire villainy in the government, an entire class of meanies off the face of Antarctica. As I speak, workers are meeting in secret to review proposals on stopping Johnny. At talks I have heard of and in Bambaddo's citizen mail, we have propsed deep cuts into the core of Johnny's naughtiness, to expose him once and for all. I bet the workers' allies have likewise plotted similarily to reduce the corruption and eventually restore a total power back to the common penguin. While we persue these manuvers, I pledge to you that we will maintain the ability to remain secret, and to deter any snooping villains that may spy on any level. In cooperation with our friends and workers, West Pengolia is persuing strategic spying plans to stop the meanies in power. We're working on defenses that will truly defend, ones that will shield the worker from Johnny's government. By these means, we seek to increase the safety of the workers and to and to erase Johnny's government from the Socialist world. The workers and the government are enemies because they mistrust each other. Our differences are not of class but of purpose, of freedom. When Bolsheevic reigned, freedom was not under seige, the Curtain as not a scar, but a border. Today, East Pengolia stands in a state of despair. Still, I feel that the workers are having a significant impact upon the current regime. Near the Province of Pastry, the workers have secretly ran a trading rebirth. Throughout the area, factories have been churning out miracle after miracle when it comes to success by the common penguin. All over the country, a technological, underground revolution is taking place-- a revolution marked by music, of websites, and all sorts of stuff against Johnny. Yet, only one thing stands in the way of full prosperity. In this age of disrespect to the proletariet, Johnny's government must make a fundamental choice: it must give back its power, or become obsolete. Today represents a moment of hope. We in the West and the workers of the East are ready to create true freedom, to break down barriers of the government that defies Bolsheevic's principles for founding it. We'll create a safe, better East Pengolia, and a more productive world. Surely there's no better place than here, the border between East and West, to start. Workers of East Pengolia: Today, as in the past, you stand in strict observance of Socialist doctrine and full implementation of Bolsheevic's wisdom. Let us, on this occasion, usher in a new era, to seek a better, happier life for all Pengolians in the future. Together, let's maintain what is right and estblish the ties between worker and government. I invite Mr. Stallin: Let us examine what the workers hold closely together, that all of the everyday inhabitants of East Pengolia hold dear, so that you can restore to them the benefits Bolsheevic promised to them found in the great regime that he ran. Let's restore the proletariet and open up trade so that we may become one with all of the exportees, one with success and prosperous labor! With our fellow countries and working partners, hope to bring international companies to East Pengolia. It would only be fitting for the workers to make AND buy what they toil for, and for their quality of life to raise. There is no better way to establish success in your country than to empower young employees. We would be honored to open up summer camps, airports, Puff Flags, libraries, GoodyMarts, and such for your people, if only you give them what they deserve. Your workers, I'm certain, want the same, and it's my hope that an authority can be found and given back to who it belongs. One last proposal, which is very close to me: Friendship is a source of endless bounty, something I have practiced my entire life. You may have noted that the Dorkugese Territory of the Lichenblossomese Archipelago-- Lichenblossom --has offered to permit use of their heroes in the hit game "Tails6000 II and Theongol at the Olympic Games VI". What better way to demonstrate similar friendships here in Pengolia, East AND West? Years ago, as we've mentioned, Bolsheevic Penguinsky helped build a great nation. You did so in spite of threats-- Penghis' attempt to destroy, a potential war in the URRCP. This country still thrives in spite of the challenges implied in this very curtain. What keeps you oppressed? Certainly there's a great deal to be said of your strength, your valliant will, your founder. I believe there's something deeper, though, something that involves East Pengolia's entire way of life. No one can go to East Pengolia and not notice it. It's something that, despite the difficulties of life has waddled on, that continues to be the heart and spirit of your country despite the now-crushing meanies in government that refuses to release its power. Something that powerfully says yes to the country, yes to the future, and yes, indeed, to freedom. In a word, what I think keeps East Pengolia going is the workers- workers both profound and abundant. Perhaps this will get to the matter, the fundamental reason why we need to stop Johnny and expand trade. Johnny's government is backwards because it does such bad things to the worker, thwarting their plans of government in a nation founded for the workers themselves. Johnny's government views the very essence of this nation as an affront. Well, here in East Pengolia, the workers and their cause can never truly be suppressed. I took a good look at the curtain driving up here, and I saw some gaurds cleaning up some words crudely spray-painted on the curtain, perhaps by a worker... it said "We will not be stopped, we are the workers, this country is ours. This curtain, like Johnny, will fall. Beliefs become truth!". He's right. This curtain, and Johnny, can not withstand the workers, their spirit, their founder. It can not withstand true Socialism. Now, before I close, I'd like to address those meanies protesting against me coming here, against this needed change, in support of Johnny. I wonder if those who demonstrate ever asked themselves that if they succeed in keeping the status quo, Johnny might ban what they're doing forever. I thank you for listening, and I hope you have a wonderful day. This is Emporer Pingu Khan, Autocrat of West Pengolia, signing out. Thunderous applause. Result *Workers all over East Pengolia were in awe and were inspired by Pingu, and they began to work to overthrow the oppressive regime, speeding up the process that ensued after Johnny's death. *Folks were impressed at Pingu's oral skills. *Kwiksilver, who travelled to the future to view the event, remarked: ''Wow. Simply wow. Who thought a poor bullied, sensitive penguin like Koobly could make a speech like this? I'm glad I could see this. '' *Bolsheevic Penguinsky was proud. See also * Johnny Stallin * Steel Drapes * East Pengolia (present) * Bolsheevic Penguinsky *Pingu Khan/Future **Pingu Khan (present) External links *is a parody of [[wikipedia:Ronald Reagen|Ronald Reagan's] famous "Tear Down This Wall!" speech. **http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan%27s_Berlin_Wall_Speech Text of the parodee.] Category:Events Category:Articles whose subjects have yet to exist Category:items